


Like Loved Ones

by Yeoubii



Series: Fragments [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Multiple pronouns for Tommyinnit, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, shapeshifter tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoubii/pseuds/Yeoubii
Summary: Tommy loves taking in features of his loved ones, looking like people he cares for was great.Except sometimes he can’t look at himself after being hurt by them.
Relationships: TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Series: Fragments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214339
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Like Loved Ones

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write, it’s rushed but had to get the idea out there before I lose motivation.

Tommy is a shapeshifter, a actual shapeshifter and not a hybrid unlike the rest of his family. Shapeshifters are rarer than anything else in the world, if the world was lucky than there would be one or two every century or every other century but sometimes thousands of years would pass without one existing. Nobody knew how they came to exist or how someone got to be a shapeshifter, people would track the shapeshifter's family but every shifter had no relation to each other thus the mare existing of one was one of the greatest mysteries.

They became nothing but myths to many, others would wait for the announcement of the next shifter. 

Tommy was the next shifter after three centuries, he had lived in the streets for years before anyone knew of it. Philza had found at some point and had brought him to the rest of his family, a family of hybrids, and Tommy loved them.

Now Tommy never really knew how he originally looked like, his features would change so often that people didn't know that he was the same kid that they had saw yesterday, so after he was brought to his new family they were shocked to see a different kid rather than the one they saw yesterday. His secret was found out rather quickly.

It was funny to them react to his change, one day he would have long black hair and the next he would have short ginger hair, sometimes he was a tall young girl then he would be a small boy but eventually he was starting to settle into a new look. 

His love for Philza was the most prominent oddly enough, with his blonde hair and blue eyes that matched his father's perfectly, the man had brought him into the family but with every new adventure becoming longer and their interactions becoming rare until they barely even saw each other. But the blonde hair and blue eyes brought him comfort to the man who gave him his amazing family when he didn't need to.

Wilbur probably was the one he loved the most, he after all had taken care of him and raised him alongside Fundy and later Tubbo, his hair had turned curly with his eyes being the same shape as the man he greatly admired. He would also copy his brother so often with every interest he could try, piano and guitar were fun to learn so he could sing every song when Wilbur was not able to.

Fundy was excited when his hands and teeth were developing alongside his, a painful experiences he had to deal with his teeth changing so slowly along sides Fundy's who offered chew toys to deal with pain. The shape of his pupils were not as noticeable.

With Tubbo he hadn't changed much, his hair was a bit less curly but most of his facial features had changed ever so slightly that people had told him he looked softer but there were small horns under his hair that waited to grow later on, compared to the rest of his changes it was not as drastic.

The influence of Techno wasn't as obvious, his blonde hair became a light shade of strawberry blonde color, but the piglin ears he grew were as far as his own body would change to show his love for his distant older brother but that was it.

Though he would act indifferent to the changes he would not deny that he loved he had features of his loved ones, he cherished them and did his best to take care of himself and those features.

* * *

Later on they would develop more features like freckles from Dream, the flames of gold in his eyes from Sapnap, or the golden feathers that spread throughout the base of his neck and shoulder glades from Quackity. The glow his eyes that would only show at night like the first time they saw Eret's eyes.

But they would later lose many of those features.

Freckles would disappear not long after Dream took his disks and so would the golden flakes after the pet war. 

Their eyes no longer glowed at night after Eret's betrayal.

Their hair would become less curly during his exile with Wilbur as well it would lose the color and become a pale blonde upon seeing Philza stabbing Wilbur, not long after would their piglin like ears become normal human ears once they heard Technoblade call him a hero, they never wanted to be a hero, and telling them to die.

* * *

Tommy frowned as the sun finally set and the stars shined brightly over them, beside her Tubbo was humming Cat. They had been repeatedly going to the bench for days after putting Dream in jail, while it was calming and nice now that they didn't have to worry about the bastard ruining more things than he already has, even if there was unsettling feeling when ever she thought of him being stuck in jail, she could not but feel there was something off now that it was all over,

Looking at Tubbo she noted that his horns were growing longer now and it was starting to poke out of hair, subconically she reached towards her hair and she could still feel the small horns that people would barely see them poking out. Even after all this time they would not grow out along sides Tubbo's horns like his teeth did with Fundy's, but she didn't have the heart to get rid of them also.

"Something wrong Tommy?" Tubbo spoke with a soft voice, hand hovering over hers that was touching her own horns. "Are your horns hurting?"

Tommy bit her lip and looked away, shame clinging to her as she spoke. "No, they don't hurt." Pausing she wondered for a second if it was a good idea to tell him the truth. "They just won't grow anymore no matter what I do."

"Oh."

Silence followed.

Wincing she rubbed her bandana between her fingers, why couldn't she just be quiet about it. But she knew it was better than keeping it to herself than both of them not speaking about it and letting hang in the air as his horns would grow and hers would refuse to, it would just make things more awful.

"Well maybe with more time they will eventually, even if it's just a little." The smile Tubbo gave her was strained but it was clear that he meant it, she smiled back. "By the way is the hotel going well, I can see the green creeper marks under your hair."

Smiling she grabbed the back of her neck with her hair tied back she knew that the creeper marks, that reached from the back of her necks and towards the edge of her eyes, were starting to become way more visible now and with the sheep like ears that grew a while ago she knew it all must have looked weird but that didn't bother her. In fact it warmed her heart.

"Yeah! The Big Innit hotel is going to be the best thing in this server hell it will the best in the world!" Stretching she and Tubbo stood up together. "Sam Nook and Sam are really helpful! Even though Sam Nook keeps sending me on these errands for him to finish the hotel, but anything for the hotel."

Together they walked away from the bench and spoke late into the night, spending the night at Tubbo's house. With her brother and friend by her side she knew that her horns will grow, slowly but they will.

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally gonna have a sad ending but I didn’t want that. Also I couldn’t thank of any more traits that won’t clash against each other too much or get in the way of others.  
> Anyways thanks for reading, really appreciate it!


End file.
